The Day
by Lib89
Summary: Chi più chi meno, prima o poi, gettò un'occhiata alla luminosa polena della nave e alla persona stranamente quieta, che vi si era seduta fin da prima dell'alba. Non capivano cosa fosse accaduto al loro capitano da renderlo così silenzioso e solitario. Song-fic


**Titolo**: The Day  
**Autore**: Liberty89  
**Genere**: Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating**: Verde  
**Personaggi**: Monkey D. Rufy, Mugiwara  
**Avvertimenti**: Song-fic, One-shot  
**Note dell'autrice**: Salve~ mollo gli ormeggi (?) anche in questo fandom, che spero di non abbandonare troppo presto. …e sì comincio con una roba triste, ma non è colpa mia! La mia sorellina, che adora alla follia di fratelli D. (e qui dovrei farmi delle domande visto che quando ci piace qualche personaggio puntualmente lo trattiamo da schifo) mi ha chiesto di scrivere una song-fic partendo da "_Slipped Away_" di Avril Lavigne, con una canzone così non è che si possano fare miracoli. So che esistono millanta fic su questo tema, ma abbiate pietà e perdonate i desideri di una fan. Bon, che dire ancora? Dedico la fic alla mia sister, che tanto ha atteso questo giorno (?), sperando che piaccia sia a lei che a voi.  
Buona lettura!

**Disclaimer**: i personaggi non mi appartengono. La fic non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

**The Day**

Quella mattina il risveglio dei Mugiwara fu incredibilmente tranquillo. Di solito era tutto un concerto di risate e schiamazzi, canti e festeggiamenti a caso, ma quel giorno, sul ponte della Sunny, aleggiava un'atmosfera statica, quasi pesante, che si aggirava da una parte all'altra come un ospite curioso.  
Cercarono tutti di far finta di nulla, di concentrarsi ognuno sui propri affari, ma alla fine nessuno ci riuscì completamente. Chi più chi meno, prima o poi, gettò un'occhiata alla luminosa polena della nave e alla persona stranamente quieta, che vi si era seduta fin da prima dell'alba. Non capivano cosa fosse accaduto al loro capitano da renderlo così silenzioso e solitario.  
Quando Usop aveva provato ad avvicinarsi, Chopper l'aveva trattenuto con fermezza, tirandogli la gamba dei pantaloni. Il cecchino si era aspettato Zoro o Robin a impedirgli di andare dall'amico, non la renna, che dal basso, teneva gli occhi scuri fissi sulla figura di Rufy. Il medico era sì preoccupato, ma lo sentiva nell'aria grazie al suo istinto che il capitano non andava disturbato. La navigatrice era del suo stesso parere, ma fu durante la colazione -a cui Rufy non era presente- che ricordò e comprese, e ci riuscì solamente grazie alla data stampata sull'angolo destro del giornale. Con orrore aveva alzato lo sguardo dal quotidiano per posarlo su ognuno dei suoi compagni, mentre quella stessa impotenza che l'aveva trafitta al petto quando aveva saputo della morte di Portuguese D. Ace, si legava come una catena attorno ai suoi polsi.  
Quando finalmente anche gli altri membri della ciurma ricordarono e compresero, non osarono più tentare di avvicinarsi al loro amato capitano, che proprio come l'anno prima aveva deciso di prendere quel giorno per sé e i propri pensieri.  
Robin si domandò per quanto tempo quel ragazzo a cui doveva tutto avrebbe continuato a soffrire, ma non seppe darsi una risposta. Non sapeva, anzi, nessuno di loro sapeva abbastanza del passato del loro capitano per dire quanto profondo fosse il legame con Ace Pugno di Fuoco. Probabilmente, era qualcosa che non avrebbero mai compreso fino in fondo.

[°°°]

L'oceano calmo, appena smosso dal tocco del vento, leggero come il pizzico delle dita sulle corde di una grande arpa, fu per Rufy un porto sicuro in cui stabilirsi e al contempo una trappola insidiosa e forse letale. Il moto ondoso di quella grande distesa d'acqua era sempre stato capace di placarlo e renderlo sereno, di schiarirgli i pensieri e spazzare via le incertezze. Sapeva, però, che si sarebbe rivelato un'arma a doppio taglio. Perché se da un lato gli liberava la mente dal caos che vi albergava, dall'altro lo incatenava su una cosa soltanto, impedendogli di pensare ad altro. Gli era impossibile distrarsi e allontanarsi dal ricordo che già dalla sera precedente premeva per mostrarsi di fronte ai suoi occhi. Spingeva così forte da fargli male.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you… it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Era passato un altro anno da quel giorno, eppure per Rufy, per il suo cuore, non era trascorso neanche un momento. Se chiudeva gli occhi, anche per un solo istante, si ritrovava ancora lì a Marineford, in ginocchio sul ghiaccio lordo di sangue e polvere, con il corpo di Ace abbandonato tra le braccia.  
Quando suo fratello s'era spento, per il pirata dal cappello di paglia era svanito tutto. Non c'erano più pirati né marines, non c'erano grida né il clangore delle armi, solo un vuoto spazio bianco senza confini, che segnava la fine di ogni cosa, come una pellicola che non ha più immagini da mostrare. Come poteva esserci qualcos'altro se Ace, il suo adorato fratello, non c'era più?

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Quel giorno, nel cuore del fiero e determinato Monkey D. Rufy s'era rotto qualcosa. Di colpo era nata una crepa e un importante pezzo della sua anima, della sua essenza, era andato distrutto. Si era polverizzato insieme alla Vivre Card che suo fratello gli aveva affidato ad Alabasta -per essere sicuri di incontrarsi ancora. In un batter d'occhio, quel piccolo e prezioso quadretto di carta era bruciato senza lasciare alcuna traccia della sua esistenza. Esattamente come la vita che aveva rappresentato.

Il ragazzo di gomma liberò un lungo sospiro. Percepiva gli sguardi preoccupati dei suoi compagni che gli accarezzavano la schiena con discrezione, senza disturbarlo, ma non se la sentiva di voltarsi e affrontarli, non ancora, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire bene il perché. Dopo Marineford il legame con loro si era fortificato, diventando più solido dell'acciaio, nonostante i due anni di lontananza; Jinbe gliel'aveva fatto capire a suon di pugni che non era tutto finito, che aveva ancora dei compagni, degli amici. Non lo avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza per averlo aiutato a rialzarsi e per avergli fatto capire che doveva proseguire sulla sua rotta, perché non era solo. Anche un tipo poco sveglio come lui aveva compreso che non aveva senso disperarsi e lasciarsi andare.  
Eppure, quel giorno, il ricordo di suo fratello, la rabbia e il dolore portati dalla sua morte si erano impadroniti della sua mente e non era possibile ignorarli.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

Dal Cavaliere del Mare aveva poi saputo che Shanks si era occupato della sepoltura di Barbabianca e di Ace, e anche nei suoi confronti non poteva che essere infinitamente grato. Inoltre, l'uomo pesce gli aveva affidato l'Eternal Pose per raggiungere il luogo in cui ora i due pirati -padre e figlio- riposavano, e forse un giorno ci sarebbe andato. Il giorno in cui avrebbe realizzato ciò per cui era partito, forse, avrebbe avuto la forza per stare in piedi con orgoglio davanti alla tomba di Ace. Forse quel giorno avrebbe avuto la forza di dargli un saluto fiero.  
Quel giorno, però, era ancora lontano.

_I hope you can hear me  
cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Rufy si portò una mano al petto, sfiorando la cicatrice che lo avrebbe accompagnato per tutta la vita, che gli avrebbe sempre ricordato il sacrificio di Ace, e strinse i denti. Il giorno in cui sarebbe diventato il Re dei Pirati sembrava assurdamente lontano, al contrario del maledetto giorno in cui suo fratello lo aveva lasciato, che sembrava ancora così vicino da dargli l'impressione che fossero passate solo poche ore. Invece, erano passati quattro anni. Quattro anni da quando una parte di se stesso s'era spenta per sempre, come il fuoco di un bivacco che cede alla forza impetuosa del vento.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by _

Ogni volta che si separavano e si promettevano di incontrarsi ancora, Rufy sentiva una goccia amara cadergli sul cuore e spargersi ovunque come una sostanza oleosa, ma era una sensazione che passava com'era venuta, perché sapeva che si sarebbero rivisti, che da qualche parte avrebbe sentito parlare di Ace Pugno di Fuoco. E suo fratello avrebbe sentito parlare di lui, Rufy Cappello di Paglia, il futuro Re dei Pirati.  
Quella volta alla sede della marina, però, era stata l'ultima.  
Frustrato, portò quella stessa mano tra i capelli neri, tirandoli. Era passato così tanto tempo eppure ancora non gli sembrava possibile che Ace non fosse lì tra le onde dell'oceano, esattamente come lui, per realizzare i propri sogni.  
Ace se n'era andato con il sorriso. Un sorriso bagnato di lacrime di commozione e riconoscenti per tutto ciò che la vita gli aveva donato. Rufy però, non riusciva ad accettarlo.

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

Ace gli era scivolato via dalle mani, proprio come l'ultimo respiro che era sfuggito dalle labbra sottili e screpolate di suo fratello. E non aveva potuto fare nulla per evitarlo.  
Il ragazzo di gomma aveva fatto letteralmente l'impossibile per raggiungere il pirata di Barbabianca prima che fosse troppo tardi. Era arrivato tardi a Impel Down, ma era riuscito a recuperare del tempo prezioso ed era giunto a Marineford. Aveva salvato suo fratello dall'esecuzione, non era mai stato così felice prima di allora e, inconsciamente, stava già pensando a quando gli avrebbe raccontato di tutte le battaglie che aveva affrontato, i nemici sconfitti, i compagni occasionali e gli amici che lo avevano aiutato in quella titanica impresa. Invece, l'attimo dopo tutto era finito.  
Tutto era svanito, scivolato con rapida brutalità tra le braccia del vento, come l'ultimo respiro di Ace.  
Aveva scavalcato ostacoli immensi pur di raggiungerlo e strapparlo dalle grinfie di quel destino annunciato, ora però non poteva fare nulla. Anche con i poteri del frutto Gom Gom non poteva riportare indietro Ace.  
Nello stesso giorno aveva conosciuto la felicità più grande e l'impotenza più profonda, e quest'ultima era riuscita a schiacciare la prima con una forza così devastante che quasi l'aveva rimossa dai suoi ricordi.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same_

Non lo avrebbe più rivisto.  
L'oceano era diventato quasi silenzioso senza le voci che raccontavano delle imprese di Pugno di Fuoco e delle scaramucce tra Barbabianca e Shanks e le loro lotte con la marina. Suo fratello non sarebbe più spuntato all'improvviso, salutandolo da lontano e chiamandolo a gran voce, sovrastando persino il mormorare delle onde.  
Il rosso del crepuscolo che ora si stagliava davanti ai suoi occhi scuri in tutta la sua fiera bellezza, era diventato doloroso da guardare. Indeciso su quale sfumatura gli ricordasse di più le fiamme e il sorriso di Ace o il sangue che gli aveva macchiato le mani e le braccia -che era sempre lì nonostante tutto-, Monkey D. Rufy si limitò a osservare in silenzio la scomparsa del sole oltre l'orizzonte, per nulla intenzionato a sfuggire in qualche modo a quel dolore sordo che gli picchiava nel petto.  
Si concesse un sospiro stanco e posò il viso tra le ginocchia strette al petto, in attesa.  
C'era un momento particolare che aspettava di quella giornata ed era forse il più difficile da affrontare. Se lo avesse mancato, avrebbe dovuto aspettare un altro anno per potersi confidare ad alta voce. Quando rimase solo un ultimo raggio della stella del giorno, Rufy chinò il viso, posando la fronte e la falda del cappello sulle ginocchia e facendosi piccolo, come se volesse nascondersi dallo sguardo di qualcuno.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

Gli sembrò quasi di sentire un peso contro il proprio corpo, che gli fece trattenere il respiro per un attimo. Un'altra schiena poggiata contro la sua. Una schiena calda e forte, che lo toccava a malapena, pronta ad andarsene non appena avesse terminato. E ormai, non c'era davvero più tempo.  
-Mi manchi, fratello.- mormorò Rufy, serrando la presa delle mani contro le gambe.  
Il sole svanì del tutto e con esso la presenza che era comparsa all'improvviso. Come un soffio di vento era scivolata via, seguendo l'ultimo guizzo del giorno e lasciando il posto alla prima stella della sera, che brillava luminosa nel suo sereno sfondo blu.


End file.
